custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time for Counting! (in BarneySeason1-3Fan's dream)
It's Time for Counting is a Barney Home Video, which was released in January 13, 1998. Plot When the numbers are missing off Stella's alarm clock, Barney and the kids help search for the rest of the numbers. So, off to the school library, where they read some classic children's stories. When all the numbers are returned to the alarm clock, Stella has a very special surprise for Barney and his friends! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Min * Carlos * Kim * Ashley * Robert * Booker T. Bookworm (debut) * Stella the Storyteller * Stella's Dozen Cousins: ** Bella ** Chella ** Della ** Ella ** Lella ** Mella ** Nella ** Pella ** Vella ** A Capella ** Umbrella ** Cousin Fella Songs # The Barney Theme Song # A Hunting We Will Go # It's A Great Day For Counting # A Big Parade of Numbers # Number Limbo # The Library Song # Storytime with Barney # Once Upon A Time # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # My Yellow Blankey # Here, Kitty Kitty! # Books Are Fun! # You Can Count on Me # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Look At Me, I'm 3! # Farm Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep / Little Boy Blue / I Had a Little Hen / Hickety Pickety) # In Our Family # I Love You Stories # The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs # Belling the Cat # The Turnip # Little Bo Peep / Little Boy Blue / I Had a Little Hen / Hickety Pickety Musical Directors * Bob Singleton (screener copies) * David Bernard Wolf (regular copies) Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Rebecca Self Snider Directors * Steven Feldman * Bruce Deck Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" was used. *Filming would of took place in April 1997. *This marks: **The end of Barney & Friends' First Era (Janurary 13, 1998), two months after the Second Era started. **The Iast uses of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie and Season 10.2-onwards. ** The last use of the Season 3 intro. Opening and Closing to "Barney: It's Time for Counting!" North American VHS Original Release (1998) Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios logo (1997) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo # Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) # It's Time for Counting title card Closing # End Credits # Barney: Barney's Good Day, Good Night trailer # Barney: Barney's Adventure Bus trailer # Groundling Marsh trailer # Kids for Character trailer # Kids for Character: Choices Count! trailer # Barney: Barney in Outer Space teaser trailer # Lyrick Studios logo (1997)